Verdades que duelen, alegrías que vienen
by Suki90
Summary: —¿Cómo quieres que me anime con lo que acabo de escuchar? —Espero que no olvides lo que sientes por mí un día de estos —¿Cómo crees? Jamás olvidaría algo así, menos con este pequeñín recordándomelo a cada momento. R&R


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

* * *

><p>Verdades que duelen; alegrías que vienen.<p>

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó una fina voz.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió la chica de suave voz—. Quiero que te alejes de Rikuo-kun —finalizó con firmeza.

Un cálido día fue el que se posó esa mañana sobre la ciudad de Ukiyoe, algo que los ciudadanos agradecieron infinitamente debido a que esa semana, pese a ser primavera, fue extremadamente fría gracias al frente frío que decidió visitarlos. Ese día todos los estudiantes pudieron salir de sus hogares llevando consigo solo un suéter para cubrirse; aun habiendo amanecido con la temperatura más alta no era bueno confiarse, pues no sabían cuánto duraría ese hermoso clima.

La conversación que las dos alumnas del Instituto Ukiyoe estaban teniendo se estaba llevando a cabo atrás de la escuela, fuera de la vista de los demás estudiantes. Una de ellas tenía el cabello color café, corto; su mirada era del mismo tono que el de su cabellera, vestía el uniforme del colegio que consistía de una blusa blanca manga corta con un listón en forma de moño color rojo y una falda de tablones color negro.

La otra chica tenía el cabello más largo, este era de color negro azulado y ojos azul zafiro; vestía el mismo uniforme que su compañera, sólo que ella traía un suéter color verde y una bufanda blanca.

Ambas chicas, que aparentaban no tener más de 17 años, se miraban con enojo, algo normal entre ellas actualmente.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? —preguntó la joven de mirada azulada.

—No es por nada, pero no pienso que seas la indicada para Rikuo-kun —respondió la chica de mirada café. Esa respuesta sorprendió a la joven de larga cabellera.

¿Qué no era la indicada para estar junto a Rikuo? Vaya comentario.

— ¿Según quién? —preguntó un poco más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

—Según yo —fue lo único que respondió.

— Y a ver, ¿quién te crees tú para andar diciendo eso, Ienaga Kana-san? —volvió a preguntar un poco más irritada. Por eso no le gustaba hablar con ella, su paz interna siempre resultaba perturbada fácilmente.

Ante esa pregunta Kana sintió como es que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas, más no evadió la mirada de la joven.

—S-Su amiga—comenzó—, sé qué le gusta y qué no; también se qué tipo de chica es la que él necesita y obviamente tú no lo eres, Oikawa Tsurara-san—dijo ya controlando el color carmín que habían adoptado sus mejillas.

Tsurara suspiró ante ese argumento. Ah, sí tan sólo ella supiera que todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era inútil. ¿Sería mejor decirle? Así ambas se evitarían ese tipo de discusiones.

No, no podía, eso sería poner en evidencia a todo el Clan Nura y también haría inutil todo el esfuerzo que su Joven Amo había hecho por parecer lo más humano posible ante sus amigos. Él ya había aceptado su parte youkai y había asumido su posición como "El Tercero" hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero eso no impedía que le gustara estar con sus amigos de toda la vida y que quisiera parecer humano ante ellos. Eso ella lo comprendió y aceptó siempre y también se comprometió en ayudarlo a guardar el secreto.

Así que decirle no era una opción.

Tomó un poco de aire y lo dejó salir lentamente con el único fin de calmarse y tratar de no congelar a la fémina que tenía frente a ella.

—Escucha Ienaga-san —comenzó—, lo que me pides es imposible —dijo calmadamente mientras que sigilosamente bajó su mano hacia su vientre. Esa respuesta no dejó muy contenta a la joven de cabello corto.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente.

—Porque lo amo y no puedo alejarme de quien es importante para mí —respondió con calma.

—Pues si lo que dices es cierto entonces con más razón deberías alejarte; si tanto lo amas debes entender que él no es para ti y tú no eres para él —argumentó.

—Y me lo dice la que está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia —comentó con ironía haciendo que Kana se sonrojara demasiado.

Apretó sus puños. Cómo odiaba que usaran eso en su contra. Pero era cierto, no podía negarlo; estaba enamorada de Nura Rikuo, su amigo de toda la vida.

La mayoría de sus amigos pensaron que ellos acabarían siendo novios, incluso que llegarían a casarse en un futuro. A ella nunca le desagradó la idea, pero se topó con un imprevisto. Su amigo, Rikuo, comenzó a estar más tiempo con Oikawa Tsurara, una estudiante del salón 1-A. Pensó que él sólo estaba siendo atento con la muchacha, quien parecía muy interesada en el chico de las gafas, y nada más. Más de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto, se percató de que la relación que ambos tenían no era una que tenían las personas que apenas y se conocían.

No, ellos parecían muy unidos, como si se conocieran de antes, mucho antes. Y esa teoría se reforzó cuando se percató de que ella conocía más de Rikuo que ella misma, y eso que ella era conocida como su amiga de la infancia.

Esos recuerdos le dolieron, pero no podía hacer nada, esos siempre estarían allí. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero tenía que hacer algo para que el futuro le sonriera a ella y no a la muchacha de mirada azul.

—Sí, no lo negaré más, estoy enamorada de Rikuo-kun —confesó al fin, algo que no sorprendió a Tsurara dado a que eso ya lo sabía.

—Me alegro que por lo menos lo reconozcas frente a alguien, cosa que habías estado evitando hacer desde que estabas en primero de secundaria —dijo Tsurara—, pero eso no es suficiente para que Rikuo comience una relación contigo. Ahora, tomando una frase que tu haz usado anteriormente contra mí, tú no eres la indicada para Rikuo.

—No, yo sé que puedo hacer a Rikuo-kun feliz, que podré ayudarlo en lo que se-…

—No podrás —dijo Tsurara con autoridad interrumpiendo a Kana.

¿Qué no podría ayudarlo? ¿Por qué? Kana se preguntó el por qué Tsurara se veía tan segura de aquello. ¿Qué podría hacer la chica de cabellos largos que ella no pudiera? A su entendimiento nada fuera de lo extraordinario.

—Pero qué dices —respondió.

Tsurara no había dejado de mirarla, sus ojos mostraban firmeza, estaba segura de sus palabras.

—Eso mismo, que no podrás —repitió—. Jamás podrás apoyarlo en lo que él tenga que hacer, hay muchas cosas que no están a tu alcance Ienaga-san —le dijo—. Así que la que debería comenzar a alejarse de Rikuo, al menos hasta que ya no sienta nada más que amistad por él, eres tú.

—Pero…

—Entiende, Rikuo no te verá más allá de lo que ya eres —comenzó a explicar—. Él no puede verte más que como alguien que ha conocido desde que era un niño, alguien a quien puede acudir de vez en cuando, una persona con quien puede platicar abierta y confiadamente —continuó. Kana escuchaba con cuidado mientras veía como Tsurara iba y se recargaba en la pared del edificio—. Eso es todo lo que eres para él, su amiga de la infancia. Puede sonar rudo pero es así.

Se quedó en silencio y fijó su mirada hacia el suelo. No sabía qué más podría decir a su favor. Pensó durante unos cuantos segundos lo que podría decir hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien hizo que alzara la mirada nuevamente.

—Tsurara tiene razón, Kana-chan —dijo una voz masculina. Las dos jóvenes buscaron con la mirada al ser que había dicho eso.

Pronto, un joven de cabello castaño anaranjado se dejó ver.

—Rikuo-kun —susurró Kana al verlo venir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tsurara confundida.

El joven sonrió ante la interrogante y se acercó a Tsurara, posó su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició lentamente, lo que hizo que esta riera un poco mientras que Kana sólo comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar.

—Te estuve buscando por todo el instituto y me dijeron que te vieron venir hacia acá —respondió dejando de jugar con el cabello de ella.

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste? —preguntó Kana débilmente, lo que causo que el joven Nura dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

—Lo suficiente como para entender de qué estaban hablando —le dijo con pena—. De verdad lo siento Kana-chan, pero todo lo que dijo Tsurara es cierto.

—P-Pero Rikuo-kun…—comenzó Kana de nuevo intentando buscar una forma de que el Nura cambiara de parecer.

Rikuo no dijo nada, sólo suspiró con tristeza antes de negar con la cabeza. Kana volvió a posar su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, ya lo estas escuchando de su boca —comentó Tsurara viendo con pena a Kana—. Así que por favor —comenzó Tsurara separándose un poco de la pared—, deja de hacerte daño pensando que tendrás una oportunidad con él. Eres muy popular Ienaga-san, tienes a media escuela detrás de ti, puedes encontrar a alguien más.

—Pero yo no quiero a alguien más… —susurró mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas.

Tsurara suspiró.

—Es terca como una mula —susurró a su Amo. Él sólo sonrió nerviosamente—. Estoy cansada, creo que me iré a casa de una buena vez —él asintió ante eso, recibió un beso en la mejilla y vió cómo es que la joven de tez pálida se alejó de ellos lentamente.

Kana no se percató de eso pues seguía con la mirada pegada al suelo. Sólo se quedó ahí.

—Kana-chan… —comenzó Rikuo claramente afligido. Kana no le contestó, por lo que decidió acercarse— Kana-chan, escúchame —pidió. Tocó los hombros de ella, lo que hizo que la joven alzara la mirada que ya estaba por dejar caer las lágrimas que había estado intentando retener.

Eso le dolió, no le gustaba verla así. Con cuidado alza su mano derecha y lentamente alejó las lágrimas de sus ojos; ante el tacto un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

—Vamos Kana-chan, animo —fue lo único que pudo decir.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me anime con lo que acabo de escuchar? —le respondió volviendo a dejar que las lágrimas se dejaran ver pero que esta vez dejó caer. Rikuo se sintió mal por eso.

—Lo siento mucho Kana-chan, pero es que esa es la verdad…

— ¿Qué tiene Oikawa-san que yo no? ¿Qué la hace tan especial? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

La pregunta lo dejó en silencio unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni el mismo podía definir? Tsurara siempre había estado con él, lo apoyó siempre, jamás mostró debilidad ante los momentos más difíciles; eran las muchas cosas que probablemente influyeron para que se enamorara de la mujer de las nieves que tenía como guardiana.

—Respóndeme Rikuo-kun —rogó Kana.

Rikuo se quedó un poco más en silencio, buscaba las mejores palabras posibles.

—Te seré honesto, no lo sé —esta respuesta sorprendió a Kana—. Quisiera saberlo, de verdad, pero es que simplemente lo ignoro.

— ¿Cómo puedes ignorar algo así?—comentó molesta.

—Sé que suena algo loco, pero es que no sé cómo describirlo —respondió un poco apenado después de alejar sus manos de los hombros de su amiga—. Simplemente no lo sé.

Kana se le quedó mirando un poco. Analizó si Rikuo estaba mintiéndole o no. No lo hacía. El chico era malísimo para mentir, según ella. Por lo que decidió a proseguir con lo que su mente le decía que hiciera.

—Respóndeme algo Rikuo-kun… —pidió Kana.

El chico de mirada café parpadeó un poco ante lo que Kana dijo pero para no hacerla enojar más tan sólo asintió.

—Claro, lo que sea Kana-chan.

—Rikuo-kun, ¿por qué ella me dijo que hay cosas que no están a mi alcance? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando? —preguntó con firmeza mientras se limpiaba las marcas de lágrimas que aún se podían ver sobre sus mejillas.

El joven Nura supuso que un día Kana le iría a preguntar el por qué se le decía que no podría apoyarlo en lo que necesitara. Y si, ese momento llegó, más el que llegara no implicaba que le diría la verdad; no, ella jamás lo entendería, y si lo hacía se molestaría con él en demasía y él no quería eso. Tan sólo suspiró.

—Hay algunas cosas que como un miembro de la familia Nura tengo que hacer, cosas peligrosas para mucha gente. Sonará extraño pero así es Kana-chan.

— ¿Cosas peligrosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Lo siento Kana-chan, no puedo decírtelas —dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos—. Confórmate con saber eso por favor.

—Y me estás diciendo que Oikawa-san si puede apoyarte —dijo secamente.

—Sí, ella… bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? —preguntó quedamente— Mira, Tsurara es una chica especial, comprende a la perfección la situación en la que estoy y sabe a qué atenerse al estar conmigo porque ella fue criada de una manera muy similar a mía. Y sabe que habrá situaciones en las que por más que quiera no podrá ayudarme y se quedará atrás, muy a diferencia de ti que por tener un corazón tan noble buscarás la forma de apoyar aunque se te diga que no por seguridad.

Ella volvió a apretar sus puños antes de tomarse las manos, intentando tranquilizarse al jugar con ellas mientras pensaba cómo formular la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Y es sólo por eso?

— ¿Eh?

Kana bajó la mirada.

—Rikuo-kun, ¿realmente la amas? —preguntó con voz temblorosa— O estás con ella sólo porque tus familiares han decidido que así sea, que ella es… con quién tú debes estar —preguntó quedamente, esperando que el dijera lo que su corazón y oídos querían escuchar.

La pregunta asombró un poco a Rikuo. Pensó que había quedado bastante claro con lo que Tsurara le había dicho; parece que no. Si le dice, lo más probable es que se termine de derrumbar, y eso era lo que no quería que sucediera. Más tampoco podía dejar a Kana sin respuesta.

—Creo, que eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie —susurró con tristeza.

—Necesito oírlo de ti Rikuo-kun, por favor… —rogó aún sin dirigirle la mirada. Rikuo suspiró.

—Sí, la amo.

* * *

><p>—Regresé —dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan mientras se quitaba los zapatos.<p>

Los primeros minutos no escuchó a nadie ir o si quiera molestarse en responder, hasta que de pronto escuchó unos leves pasos acercarse a él.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo—dijo la mujer de dulce voz respondiéndole. Rikuo alzó la mirada y le sonrió a la mujer que lo recibió.

—Hola mamá —dijo entrando ya de lleno a la casa y comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por ella — ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó mirándola un poco confundido.

Su madre, Nura Wakana, lo miró pensante.

—Mm, creo que todos siguen festejando todavía por la noticia que se les dio el viernes pasado —dijo posando su dedo índice en su mejilla.

Dicho comentario sorprendió al joven de mirada café.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? Pensé que se habían calmado hoy en la mañana que los vi dormidos —comentó al recordar cómo es que todos los youkai que habitaban la mansión principal del Clan Nura se encontraban desplomados en el tatami de la sala de reuniones.

Una enorme gota de sudor bajó por su sien de tan sólo recordarlo. No quería ni imaginar la resaca que les daría una vez que despertaran por haber tomado tanto sake. Aunque bueno, de una forma se alegró de que estuvieran tan contentos por aquella noticia, le era grato saber que compartían su felicidad.

Suspiró sonriente, sólo por eso les permitiría seguir un poco más su fiesta.

—Entiendo, ¿todos están ahí? —preguntó Rikuo cuando llegaron al pasillo que dejaba ver el hermoso Sakura que tanto le gustaba trepar para admirar la vista. Su madre asintió.

—Sí, sólo Tsurara-chan no lo está—respondió.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó curioso. Su madre sólo miró de reojo la puerta que estaba a un lado de ellos, lo que hizo que él hiciera lo mismo.

Deslizó lentamente la puerta corrediza de su habitación y ahí observó a la mujer de la que estaban hablando quien se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Wakana entró a la habitación y se hincó a un lado de ella, tomó la frazada que estaba a un lado de ella y la acobijó. Segundos después Rikuo se sentó sobre sus rodillas a un lado de su madre.

—Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera cambió de forma —explicó Wakana brevemente. Rikuo sólo asintió—. Bueno hijo, tengo todavía algunas cosas que hacer; te veré más tarde.

—Está bien mamá —respondió Rikuo mientras veía como es que su progenitora salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Una vez habiéndolos dejado solos Rikuo se levantó con cuidado, no quería despertar a Tsurara; había sido un día pesado y prefería que descansara. Se dirigió al mueble donde guardaba su ropa y sacó su típica yukata negra. Una vez habiéndola tomado y habiendo cerrado el cajón salió del cuarto para ir hacia otra habitación donde pudiera vestirse.

Minutos más tarde regresó ya usando la yukata. Cuando ingresó a la habitación vio que Tsurara se había vuelto a destapar. Rápidamente se sentó a su lado y la acobijó, más cuando lo hizo ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —preguntó quedamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—No… —susurró ella antes de girarse para no darle la espalda. Cuando ya estuvo viéndolo directamente tomó la mano que acariciaba su cabello entre las suyas— ¿A qué hora llegó?

—No hace mucho —dijo él mientras sentía las leves caricias que ella le brindaba a su mano. Pronto ella soltó la mano de él, se enderezó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, así podría ver de frente a su Joven Amo—. No te levantes, descansa otro rato.

—No, ya estoy bien, dormí bastante —dijo mientras se estiraba. Una vez habiéndolo hecho dirigió su mirada azulada a la café de él— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue?

El joven de gafas negó levemente.

—Creo que la lastimé mucho —dijo con pesar—. Se lo dije lo mejor que pude pero aún así le hice daño —comentó cerrando los ojos.

—No es su culpa —dijo Tsurara tomando su mano entre las suyas nuevamente. Él abrió sus ojos con pesadez, en ellos aún se veía el sentimiento de culpa—; no es su culpa Amo Rikuo, las cosas debían ser así. Recuerde, uno no siempre puede evitar que alguien sufra —le dijo antes de acercarse más a él y sostener su rostro en vez de su mano.

El heredero del Clan Nura la miró por un momento antes de bajar la mirada. Era cierto, por más que procurara que nadie saliera lastimado, había algunas ocasiones en las que eso era inevitable. Suspiró con pesar, ya no había nada más que hacer. Tomó una de las manos de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde quedó el "cero formalidades"? —preguntó divertido. La pregunta la sorprendió un poco. Es cierto, Rikuo le había pedido a Tsurara que ya no le hablara con tanta formalidad ni con títulos, más parecía que a la pequeña mujer de las nieves se le vivía olvidando.

La joven rió nerviosa.

—L-Lo siento, lo olvidé —respondió antes ser atrapada por los brazos del tercer heredero del clan; él ya se encontraba sentado al estilo de los indios, por lo que ella terminó sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Parece ser que a ti se te olvida todo muy seguido —le dijo sonriente—. Espero que no olvides lo que sientes por mí un día de estos —continuó mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el vientre de ella.

La mujer de las nieves rió por lo que escuchó salir de la boca de su pareja. Segundos después posó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

— ¿Cómo crees? Jamás olvidaría algo así —respondió viendo con ternura el lugar donde ambas manos estaban posicionadas—, menos con este pequeñín recordándomelo a cada momento.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente. El espacio que había entre ellos era poco, por lo que no les costó nada hacerlo desaparecer. Ella lentamente rodeó el cuello de Rikuo con la única intensión de acercarse lo más posible, mientras que él rodeaba con uno de sus brazos su cintura y su mano libra subía a su mejilla.

El beso era lindo, tierno, sin prisas; uno que a ellos les gustaba mucho. Ah, cómo amaban poder saborear con calma el néctar de la boca del otro.

Saborearon con calma el sabor de los labios del otro hasta que el oxigeno comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Con todo el pesar de su corazón tuvieron que separarse para que así sus pulmones pudieran volver a llenarse aire. A pesar de haber separado sus labios sus frentes continuaron unidas. Sus miradas de igual forma seguían conectadas, en ellos se reflejaba el amor que se tenía el uno al otro. Sonrieron cálidamente.

—Te amo… —susurró él volviendo a posar su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Tsurara sonrió aún más.

—Yo también.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> Oh sí, aquí está otro ONE-SHOT de Nurarihyon No Mago. Espero que les haya gustado, me tomó tres días escribirlo. ¡Recuerden enviar sus reviews! Son gratis, no les cuesta nada. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
